Cursing
by Asuto Hotaru
Summary: I never really understood why my brother disliked it when I cursed, though I was not ever punished for it when we were intimate. That was the only time it was allowed. Shusuke x Yuuta WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! FUJICEST!


**Hello everyone! Yay, this is my first Prince of Tennis published lemon-fic (I think)! Please read, and review if you like. I have had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Warnings: **

**Pairings: Shusuke x Yuuta**

**Fic type: Yaoi/Shounen Ai/Slash, Oneshot, Incest/Fujicest**

**Rating: M. For a reason.**

**Other: They're both at least a little OC. Sorry everyone... Also, please note that flames will be read, laughed at, and then printed out so that my friends can laugh at them and then be used to make a fire, over which marshmallows will be roasted, and I bet they'll be delicious! Thank you very much. -Bows.-**

**--**

My brother never liked it when I swore. When I cursed and cussed my heart out. Ever since we were young, and I still lived at home with him, and Yumiko and our parents, he would always frown at me and ask that I watch my language, if ever one of the swear words I used with my firends leaked out. Yumiko would never say such a thing to me, nor would our parents. In our house, every one of us were encouraged to show our 'true spirit'. Odd for a Japanese family, I know, but what else would explain how Shusuke grew up to be so... Anyway, so it was only Shusuke who ever bothered me about my language. I never really understood why my brother disliked it when I cursed, though I was not ever punished for it when we were intimate. That was the only time it was allowed.

Yes, I did just say 'my brother' and 'intimate' in the same sentence, thank you for asking. We are lovers, Aniki and I. We have been since I was thirteen. It was part of the reason that I ran away, at the beginning, but that is another story. I don't live away from him now, we go to the same high school and Aniki will graduating this year. I will graduate next year, and then we plan to live together in an apartment as close to the heart of Tokyo as we can. Aniki will go to Tokyo U, and I... I'm still not sure what I'll do, attend a much smaller university, or begin working right away. I'm not worried though, My Aniki will take care of me, he always have.

So, you understand now, don't you, why I found it strange that I was allowed to cuss only when we were fucking? My Aniki loves me, he has always loved me, and will love me no matter what I do, and yet he gets angry and upset whenever a let a swear word slip into a sentence. I finally decided to ask him one day, just about a week ago now.

"Aniki," Yuuta asked softly, nudging his brother's still, sleeping form. He had slipped into his brother's bed again last night, as they were the only two home; their mother was visiting Yumiko and her husband in Nagasaki and their father was over seas for work, as always. Shusuke gave a half turn so that he went from his back to his side, facing Yuuta. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly and his younger lover.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuta hesitated. "... Aniki," he said, finding his resolve, "Why don't you like it... When I curse outside of... you know..."

"Sex?" Shusuke asked, looking amused at Yuuta's inability to say the word. Yuuta nodded. Shusuke chuckled. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Show...?" Yuuta looked confused. Shusuke just pressed on.

"Do you?"

"Y-yes, Aniki," Yuuta replied this time, and Shusuke smiled, pressed his lips against Yuuta's forehead for a split-second, and then got up of the bed. The older boy moved across the room and dragged a full length mirror across the floor and positioned it diagonally at the bottom of the bed, where Yuuta could easily see himself without having to move or strain his neck. Shusuke crawled back onto the bed seductively and smiled down mischievously at his younger brother. They were both already naked, having had a good go at it earlier that night, but simply looking at his brother between his legs was more than enough to make Yuuta hard.

"What should we do first, lover-boy?" Shusuke asked, trailing his hands over Yuuta's chest and tweaking the younger boy's nipples. "Do you want a..." Shusuke ran a a hand over Yuuta's dick, making the other boy moan in anticipation. "Or should I..." Shusuke licked up the underside of that same, large cock, and Yuuta took in a shuddering breath. "So?"

"A-aniki, p-please..." Yuuta whispered, his hands entangling in his brother's hair and pushing Shusuke's head down towards his hot, swollen member. Yuuta could feel Shusuke's smile as the older boy swallowed him whole. "Aa-ahhh!"

Shusuke's talented mouth quickly worked him to orgasm and Yuuta closed his eyes tight in pleasure as he came, with a whispered, "F-fuck, A-Aniki..."

After the initial orgasm left him and only a few pleasurable aftershocks remained, Yuuta slowly opened his eyes again, only to see his older brother's disappointed face.

"Yuuta," That sensual voice said, sounding a bit annoyed, "I can't show you anything if you close your eyes." His feminine hand wrapped itself around Yuuta's now limp member and began to pump him to full hardness again as Shusuke continued speaking. "This time, Love, keep your eyes open. I'm going to make you scream and curse so loud the neighbors will hear you." Yuuta shivered and his cock twitched in Shusuke's hands at the very notion. "You just watch yourself in the mirror, Lovely One."

With no more warning as far as words went, two fingers were shoved violently into Yuuta's secret entrance, and the young man moaned loudly. He loved it when his brother acted like this; Violent, rash, and oh so passionate. This was a Shusuke that only HE knew, and he loved that. It did not hurt at all that Shusuke looked absolutely HOT when acting this way: the pure essence of a seme.

"P-please Aniki, I-I'm stretched enough from e-earlier. P-please, ah, d-damn it..." Yuuta cursed as Shusuke brushed his prostate with the tips of his fingers, arching his head back. Shusuke pulled his head back towards him by the hair.

"Watch yourself, Yuuta, watch yourself as I take you." Yuuta whimpered at his brother's words, and gripped the sheets tightly. Shusuke began to enter him. "Look."

Yuuta did, but quickly turned away from the mirror, embarrassed by what he saw. He was flushed a pink color and covered in sweat, so he could only imagine how he smelled. He hoped he didn't smell bad. Already, after seeing himself in the mirror, he thought that he was unattractive (then again, he had ALWAYS thought that, always comparing himself to the perfection that was Shusuke) and it made him feel inadequate. Maybe this was what Yuuta wanted him to see; how unattractive he was during sex. Maybe Shusuke was not satisfyed with him. Maybe Shusuke was trying to tell him kindly that he was not good enough. That he wasn't wanted anymore.

"Yuuta-Love, you need to look at yourself for me," Shusuke said, a hand running through Yuuta's hair as he was now fully seated inside of the younger boy. "Yuuta, I need to move, and I need you to be watching yourself." He leaned over so that his lips were right next to his younger brother's ear. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll feel it for hours. Just watch yourself, Love, and you'll see exactly why I let you cuss when we have sex, as soon as that orgasm hits you."

Yuuta was whimpering and moaning again as Fuji began to slid in and out of his anal opening. There was no lubrication and even with having done it earlier, it still hurt. Yuuta, however, found pleasure in this pain, having been with Shusuke for so long now, he had learned long ago to deal with Shusuke's sadistic tendencies. If he really thought about it, he had probably made a masochist out of himself over the years, but Yuuta didn't care. It only made things that much more pleasurable and arousing on those days when Shusuke decided that he felt like using one (or more) of those S&M toys he kept in the box under his bed. Yuuta had come to really love those days. Whips and...

Yuuta's mind ceased it's wandering as Shusuke plunged into him once more, hitting his prostate straight on. Yuuta was close, he could feel it as he screamed, and Shusuke seemed to know it as well.

"Good, Yuuta, now look at yourself, watch as I make you cum," Shusuke whispered, and by the sound of the older boy's voice as he continued to pound into him, hand still on his cock since before Shusuke even entered him, Yuuta could tell that his aniki was close as well.

Yuuta turned obediently towards the mirror and watched himself moan and gasp through half open eyelids. Actually, what his gaze really settled on was his aniki. From this angle, he could easily see in the mirror a wonderful veiw of Shusuke's back side, including his balls (Seen through Shusuke's parted legs) and a bit of his large cock, and could watch them all move as Shusuke slammed into him, and he could feel those same balls slap against him as Shusuke buried himself in him to the hilt. It was one of the hottest images Yuuta had ever seen (second only to watching his aniki touch himself) and it pushed Yuuta over the edge.

"Ahh!! Gods Aniki... S-so fucking good... A-ah! Damn... I'm c-c-cumming, Aniki!!" he screamed, feeling the first pleasurable tingles of what was sure to be a great orgasm.

"Watch yourself, Yuuta," Shusuke demanded, out of breath and oh so close, "Oh, Otouto..." And then Shusuke was cumming with him, and Yuuta could restrain himself no longer.

"Oh, f-fuck! Gods... Ah!" Yuuta let out a quite colorful string of curses as he came, so lost in the pleasure that he closed his eyes, forgetting all about his brother's orders. It didn't matter at that moment either, because even while Shusuke continued to move throughout his own orgasm, trying to live out every possible second of pleasure, Shusuke had closed his own eyes. When finally both boys were entirely satiated, Shusuke collapsed on top of Yuuta, both sweat and breathing harshly, trying to get back to themselves again.

Finally catching his breath, Shusuke turned his head to face his brother, while still laying on top of him and asked, "Did you see? Do you understand?"

Yuuta felt ashamed. Shusuke didn't need a verbal answer to understand, and remained quiet for a moment. Finally, Yuuta spoke up hesitantly, his insecurities about his own body getting the better of him. "A-aniki... I-if I don't satisfy you... You shouldn't feel that you have to stay with me." Damn it, he was crying now... When was the last time he cried? He didn't remember, but it didn't matter, because his aniki was going to leave him now... He sobbed again just thinking about it. "I-i-if you don't find me... a-attractive, you can l-leave me, A-aniki..."

And then Shusuke's arms were around him and his hand was rubbing pleasant circles on Yuuta's back, his voice whispering soft reassurances in his ear. "Yuuta-Love, I don't want to leave you, and you do satisfy me. You're the most attractive person I've ever met and I love you." Yuuta looked at his brother hesitantly, and Shusuke dried away his tears. "I love you, Yuuta, and I'll _never stop wanting you. Alright?" _

Yuuta nodded slowly, and then snuggled against Shusuke's chest, "I love you too, Aniki."

"... So you didn't see?" Shusuke asked. Yuuta shook his head. "Yuuta, I wanted you to see how beautiful you looked when you came, and how sexy you sound when you curse like that. You're irresistible."

Yuuta blushed, and Shusuke smiled.

"Perhaps we need to do it again, so I can... pound that point into you?"

"Aniki!" Yuuta yelled, blushing furiously. Shusuke just laughed and began to kiss Yuuta's collar bone. Yuuta sighed, he loved his brother, really, and he had gotten used to the sadism, but twice in one night without lube was enough; he was already going to hurt like hell tomorrow at practice. Yuuta grimaced at the thought.

"Please, Yuuta?" Shusuke asked, looking up from where he hovered above Yuuta's half-erect _cock, his lower lip set in a pout. Yuuta sighed. Practice was REALLY gonna suck. _

"...Fine."

"Yay!"

The things he did for love...

So, you see? My question was answered. Only problem is, I'm curious again. This time though, I want to know why Aniki only calls me 'Otouto' when he's having an orgasm... But, that will have to wait for another day, I'm still sore from last night... And the night before that... And the night before that... Oh hell, when's mom getting back from Yumiko's?!?!?!

Owari. 

**--**

**So, that's it! Thank you for reading and I hope to get a few reviews, if you all don't mind. I'm just happy to have been able to wrie this! My first (and probably not last, at this point) Fujicest! I hope you enjoyed**! **Thank you! -Bows.-**


End file.
